1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bias type supply device adapted to supply a bias tape folded in two in a framing work with use of the bias tape which is employed as a hem for making dress and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is in general heretofore known in framing a fabric with a sewing machine to tentatively fasten one end of a bias tape to an edge of the fabric and finally fix it thereon while folding it over so as to cover a rear edge thereof.
Such prior framing operation however suffers from a drawback: The operation must be repeated twice, requiring a longer time therefor.
To solve such a problem, there is conventionally known a bias tape supply device as described below.
Referring to FIG. 7, a tape dispensing device as shown, which includes a molded structure bonded on a sheet of paper 4, which is provided with an integrally formed housing part 2 and a guide part 3 for a bias tape 1 comprising a thin plastic film. The bias tape 1 is housed in a housing part 2 and is commerically available in this form. The guide 3 is gradually reduced in height toward the tape delivery outlet and is adapted to cause the bias tape 1 to be bent down while being folded double upon delivery from the tip of the guide part 3. The guide part 3 has a slit 5 formed therein for passing an edge of the fabric therethrough when sewing it with a sewing machine.
The back side of the sheet of paper 4 is coated with a bonding agent and bonded on a prescribed portion of the sewing machine at a convenient location for framing the fabric.
Such a prior art bias tape supply device as described is a disposable type, and thus expensive.
The bias tape 1 in the prior art device is bonded and separated several times until it is utilized to the fullest, so that the bonding agent 6 may be damaged, resulting in insufficient bonding.
The tip of the guide part 3 is simply rectangle-shaped, so that the bias tape folded double is rotated in the guide part and the shape of the delivered bias tape is unsettled. Accordingly, the framing operation takes much time.
In addition, the bias tape comprises paper and a thin plastic film, so that it is fragile and difficult to be stored for a long time.